


Fever

by remanth



Series: 221B Ficlets [2]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fever, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is not at all happy about being sick until John gives him incentive to eat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

“You have a fever,” John announced, hand resting flat against Sherlock’s forehead. “A pretty high one, though I’d rather use a thermometer.”

“I have no time to be sick,” Sherlock muttered then coughed until he could barely breathe. He saw John’s lips thin and barely had time to grab at the arm of the couch before John had hitched him up onto his shoulders and was walking into the bedroom.

“You’re going to lay down until you’re feeling better,” John said, lowering Sherlock onto the bed and pulling the blanket up over him. “And you’re going to eat. It’s been two days since you’ve eaten anything other than a biscuit.”

Sherlock opened his mouth to argue and another coughing fit had him doubled over and wheezing. John waited until he was finished and nodded when Sherlock made no move to get up. John was making something for him to eat. Soup, to go by the smells now wafting in. After a few minutes, John came back in holding a bowl of soup.

“I know you hate being sick,” John said, settling down next to Sherlock. “How about some incentive to eat? Every bite of this you take, I’ll give you a kiss.”

After a moment, Sherlock nodded. After all, while he was sick, there were some perks to not behaving badly.


End file.
